


Yellow

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a slytherin, Baty is a Gryffindor, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, I'm in Ravenclaw, Lena is a Slytherin, Supercorptober 2020, kara is a hufflepuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: A Slytherin meets a Hufflepuff.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 9
Kudos: 184





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Oops, forgot the summary. XD

The door of the library opened, letting the cold wind enter the building before it closed with a ' _ thud' _ . The ravenette apologizes to the librarian before rushing to the room she has the meeting. She passed rows of bookshelves and tables with students that struggle with their assignments. She quickly climbed the stairs to the third floor before turning right and straight into someone. 

“Oh! I am so so  _ so _ sorry.” She apologized and helped the other girl collect her stuff. 

“Don’t worry about it.” The other girl answered and smiled. “I’m looking for room 934. Do you know where it is?” she asked while pushing her tote bag on her shoulder.

“Oh! I’m heading there too.” the ravenette answered. “I’m Lena by the way.” she raised her hand for a handshake.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Sam.” the brunette said and shook Lena’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Lena smiled before pointing behind the other girl. “I think it’s that way.”

The two girls walked to the room, talking about their courses to get to know each other better. The door was opened and they walked inside. There were a few people inside already.

“Do you know anyone here?” Sam whispered. Lena shook her head. 

The two girls looked around but before they could move to an empty seat, one of the members of the club stood and spoke for everyone to hear.

“Welcome everyone.” The young woman greeted. She was wearing a red sweater, jeans and red converts. “I’m Kelly, and I’m the leader of the Gryffindors.” 

The young woman next to her then spoke. She was wearing jeans as well but her top was a blue button-up. “I’m Caitlin, leader for the Ravenclaws.” 

“I’m Barry and I’m filling in for the leader of Hufflepuffs.” The young boy said quickly with a huge smile.

Kelly kicked the boot of the other woman next to her, her smile not falling at all. 

The other young woman was sitting, her left leg ankle placed on her right knee, leaning back. One of her arms was on the back of a chair, the other holding her phone. She was wearing jeans, combat boots and a green blouse under her leather jacket. 

She rolled her eyes at Kelly and stood. “I’m Alex and I’m the leader of the Slytherins.” She said with no energy and sat back to her seat. 

Kelly huffed and turned to the rest of the group. “As you guys can see some of us are already assigned houses but since you are new you are going to get assigned now. 

Lena looked around her and noticed how the chairs were grouped into four sections. “We don't have a sorting hat but we asked you to take a House test before arriving today. So one by one please introduce yourself and we will read your results. After that, you will take a seat at your house section.” Kelly said with a smile while pointing at the four groups. 

Alex looked annoyed as she was typing on her phone while Kelly, Caitlin and Barry were excited. They were a group of 26 people and only seven of them were new. One by one they introduced themselves and Kelly announced their House based on the quiz she sent. Each member walked up to their leader and took a pin badge coloured with their house.

“My name is Samantha but I go by Sam. I’m studying Business.” the brunette introduced herself.

Kelly looked at her list and everyone could guess with her huge smile in which house Sam was in. “Gryffindor.” she announced. 

“Really?” Sam asked, surprised. When Kelly nodded the brunette walked closer and took her red pin badge.

“Don’t gloat, Kelly. There is one more person left.” Alex mumble.

Lena took a step closer. “I’m Lena. I’m studying Mechanical Engineering.” she greeted.

Kelly looked at her list and sighed. “Slytherin.” 

“Yes! I knew it.” Alex said. She welcomed Lena with a smile that surprised the young woman.

“Well.” Kelly stood and walked in the middle of the room. “It seems no one else will join us so le-” 

The door opened abruptly and everyone turned to the person who just entered. A young woman, with brown heeled boots, blue jeans, a brown coat, a black and yellow scarf and beanie entered the room. “Sorry I’m late.” she said as she removed her bag, which had the Hufflepuff symbol on it. She removed her scarf and beanie to reveal her blonde locks. “What did I miss?”

“Don’t worry. No new recruits for Hufflepuffs.” Alex teased. The redhead earned a small punch from Kelly who looked at the blonde. “Everyone, this is Kara. She is the leader of the Hufflepuffs.” 

Kara waved before removing her coat. Under her coat, she wore a yellow Hufflepuff sweatshirt. “Hey everyone. Again, I’m sorry I’m late. I couldn’t find my book.” 

Lena couldn’t remove her eyes from the blonde. She is sure if the sun ever took a human form, it will look like her. She blushed when Kara waved at her direction, the blonde’s eyes were so blue. She almost raised her hand to wave back when Alex spoke.

“ _ That's  _ why you are late?" she sighed. "I got it right here.” she added and reached in her bag. She pulled out two books. One had a yellow bookmark and the other a green one. “Accidentally got it in my haste, sorry.” Alex said, surprising Lena with how soft her voice was. The redhead passed the book with the yellow bookmark to Kara.

“Of course you took it." She scoffed then grinned. "Such a Slytherin thing to do.” She said and poke her tongue out to the older girl. Alex just rolled her eyes with a smile. 

Of course, someone like Kara would be taken. Lena thought and focused back on Kelly.

“Now that everyone is here, I want to remind you that this is not only a book club. We also have other activities within the club so each house can win points. By the end of the year, the winner will be announced and they will get their prize.” Kelly announced. 

“Your House leader will set up a meeting with your group this week as well.” Kelly continued but Lena was not paying any attention to her anymore. She was focused on the girl that radiated the sun. 

* * *

Lena was standing in front of a closed dorm door. It was the first Slytherin meeting and all she had to do was knock on the door. She could hear the voices inside the room. She raised her hand, ready to knock when the door opened. 

“...next time!” Kara yelled at someone behind her and turned around, her golden locks moving like waves. “Oh, Hello!” She greeted with a softer voice and a huge smile.

The blonde was wearing a simple yellow sweater this time. Lena was probably staring a bit longer because Kara tilted her head to the right a bit. She reminded her of a puppy. She cleared her throat. “Hi. I’m here for the Slytherin meeting?” She asked. 

“Ah yes, another one of my new recruits.” Alex showed up, placing her arm around Kara’s shoulder. “Can’t wait to teach you how to be a great Slytherin.” she proudly said while Kara rolled her eyes. 

“Because we didn’t get any new Hufflepuff members it doesn't mean you have any chances at winning any more points than us”. Kara declared and pushed the shorter woman away. “Now excuse me but I have to go to my _own_ house meeting.” she said. 

Lena moved to the side and earned a huge smile from the blonde who then glared at Alex. 

“Don’t forget to bring food on your way back for sisters' night.” Alex yelled and the blonde turned around with two thumbs up and a grin.

_ Wait. _ Sisters' night? Lena thought. 

“Come in. Lena right?” Alex asked.

“Yeah.” the shorter woman answered and entered the room.

Most of the other members were in there but Lena’s eyes scan the room instead of the people. The room felt warm and seemed to split in two. One side had mostly dark colours while the other looked like a unicorn puke on it. 

Yellow sheets, colour folders, a wall filled with colourful pictures and… a bisexual flag hanging right above the head of the bed. She tried to not blush too much by the idea of having a chance with Kara. 

“You can sit on my sister’s bed. She won’t mind.” Alex said and somehow Lena felt her cheeks warmer. 

She sat on the yellow sheets, brushing her hand on the soft material and tried to focus on her house's leader. 

Alex was explaining the club's activities and how the house system works for the club before moving to the rules. “Now sadly I can no longer tell you guys to never wear the other houses colours.” She said with a scoff. “But I want you to know that during our meetings you should never wear any of the other three colours. And if I ever see  _ any _ of you wearing another house symbol…” she shook her head while glaring and that's all it took for the Slytherins to follow their leader orders.

Later that night Lena got an email from Kelly that everyone was allowed to wear the other house’s colours and symbols but it would be strongly suggested during the meetings to stay within their house colours.

* * *

** One year and three months later **

Alex knocked on Lena’s door and waited for the younger woman to open. It was a bit late but the ravenette was known for her late sleeping schedule. She waited a few more minutes but no answer. She was about to walk away when the door slowly opened.

“Hey.” Lena greeted with a yawn. 

Alex felt bad for waking her up from probably a well-needed sleep. “Hey. Sorry for waking you up but I think I forgot my bo-” her gasp was loud when she noticed Lena’s sweatshirt. “Is that?” her eyes looked at the bed behind the ravenette and spotted her sister’s golden locks on the pillow.

Lena’s eyes went wide and looked down at the yellow sweatshirt with the Hufflepuff symbol. “Alex. I can expla-.” 

The redhead raised her hand to stop Lena. “I can understand sleeping with my sister. Maybe even excuse that time when I saw you wearing her yellow beanie.” she said with a serious tone. “But wearing our  _ enemy's _ symbol?  _ BLASPHEMY _ !!” she shouted, making Lena grimace. 

“Calm down. It’s not a big deal.” Lena whispered yelled. 

“Not a big  _ deal _ ? You are sleeping with the enemy.” Alex scoffed and crossed her arms. 

“Alex, I saw you wearing Kelly’s Gryffindor sweater way too many times. Let us sleep.” Kara's voice was heard and the two women turned to see her. The blonde was sitting on the bed now, wearing her yellow plaid pyjamas and rubbing her eyes. 

Lena fake gasped. “Wearing the enemy’s symbol?" she turned to Alex. "And Gryffindor no less.” the shorter girl shook her head in disappointment. 

“You know  _ nothing _ .” The redhead pointed a finger at Lena and glared. 

“And you saw  _ nothing _ .” Lena answered with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 

The two women locked eyes as they had a stare-off. Alex sighed and nodded. “Fine. Is my book here?” she asked. 

Kara walked closer and passed the book to her sister. She placed her arm around Lena’s shoulders and grab the door. “Goodnight.” she said to her sister. Lena had her arms crossed and was looking at Alex with that smug face of hers. 

“Goodnight.” Alex mumbled back before walking away. She paused a few feet away and pointed at the two women. “I’m so happy for you two.” She said with a threatening voice before walking away. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know all the Supercorptober 2020 stories are connected.
> 
> For those that follow me on Tumblr, I posted about the way this AU was created. 
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
